


【昭师昭|现代paro】骤雨

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【晋骨科|昭师昭】各种Paro [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 犹豫了很久，还是腆着脸把这篇也搬运来了，希望能在这里看见自己的全部作品
Relationships: 司马师/司马昭, 斜线前后无差
Series: 【晋骨科|昭师昭】各种Paro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056332
Kudos: 1





	【昭师昭|现代paro】骤雨

**Author's Note:**

> 这是个本来应该是黑道paro的脑洞……写着写着我也不知怎么就……瞎jb写的请各位瞎jb看，千万不要细究，我金鱼脑根本写不出什么斗智斗勇的计策只想让他俩边帅边好好恋爱过日子………………时间线是碎的，逻辑是没有的，人物形象是灰色的。
> 
> 天知道我本来只想写个bdsm向的师昭，怎么就开头车祸还跑偏成了正剧向。   
> 有些地方因为感觉会敏感——好的果然敏感了……于是全文外链啦。
> 
> 还是老样子，代入人设随意。

1.  
——有没有人说过你的床上习惯真的很恶劣？  
——我没和除你之外的其他人上过床。

偌大落地窗前，一只小小的圆形玻璃茶几，身穿黑色睡衣的男人敞怀坐在旁边的藤椅上，越过整座城市眺望地平线上射出的第一缕晨光。  
玻璃茶几上空空荡荡，没有高脚的水晶酒杯和昂贵的晶莹剔透的佳酿，亦没有任何尼古丁制品相关，惟有一个白色的小药瓶，突兀地立在桌面上。在男人把手指搭在它的瓶盖上时，他的肩膀被人按住了。  
“又疼了？”  
司马师毫不意外地仰起头，和身后俯下身来的胞弟司马昭接了个吻。他的左眼上还缠着白色的纱布，司马昭的嘴唇蜻蜓点水一般从上面拂过，然后他走到哥哥身前，跪了下去。  
司马师用完好无损的右眼看着他，眼前人只比他小了三岁，赤条条地未着寸缕，饱满的麦色肌肉上布满夜里他留下的新鲜的吻痕，和零星交错一直延续到手腕的细长红痕。  
——司马昭说得不错，他的确是个床上习惯有点恶劣的爱人。  
他松开了吗啡药瓶，转而按住了司马昭的后脑。后者撑着他的腿根，在鼻尖碰到兄长性器的前一刻抬起头来，眼睛亮亮的，湿润通红：  
“先说好，不碰后面。只是不想让你吗啡过量把自己弄死，不代表我被你干了一夜还能受得了你继续折腾。”  
司马师笑起来，他深深地吸了一口气，再缓缓吐出来：“好。”

他用腿紧紧夹住司马昭，脚尖在对方身上辗转磨蹭。而司马昭在离地二十七层楼高的房间里，赤身裸体背对着落地窗跪在大理石地面，纯白色的纱帘被微风吹拂在脊背上。他的手臂在司马师和椅背之间的空隙里交错收紧，每一寸肌肤都严丝合缝地同兄长后腰紧紧相贴，合二为一。

2.  
——我差点就失去你了。

“谁是病人家属？”  
一众黑西装之中，两个人同时站起来，面容相似的一长一少。  
“我是他父亲。”六十岁出头的男人面容清瘦严厉，声音略为嘶哑，却有不容任何人辩驳的气势。医生不假思索地递出了手术同意书和笔，不想半空中被人伸手截了过去。  
“我是他弟弟。”  
父子两人的目光铁质一样在空中对撞了一霎，医生想说直系亲属优先，但他知道病房里的病人身份非同一般，眼前这对剑拔弩张的父子亦非等闲人物，既然都是要签字的，若当父亲的退让了，那……  
司马昭飞快地签下自己的名字后递回去，没有再看父亲。

司马懿深深地叹出一口气。

这不能怪他，在自己亲生的一母同胞的两个儿子跪在面前，告诉自己他们彼此相爱、爱得死去活来、爱到把该做的都做了不该做的也都深入浅出地做过、而且是在很早之前自己眼皮子底下就开始了之后，哪个父亲的表现都不会比他更好。  
但他毕竟是个父亲。  
还是个能力日渐式微的父亲。他亲手建立的商业帝国里如今多半人都会坚定选择他们的大公子，司马师更是一直以来替他全权掌控着家族在黑道方面的事务。无论何种领域，都像他在政府中挂名的副市长一职一样，他是时候该退隐后方，用次子司马昭的话说：“准备开始安享晚年了”。  
所以他就算一气之下，除了鞭责一顿长子，再“给我滚出去滚得远远的再别让我看到你们”，也确实没什么好做的了。  
然而听到司马师眼部伤口迸裂被送进医院抢救的消息，司马懿到底还是心急如焚地赶来了。  
他毕竟是个父亲。

平心静气地说，司马师不是逆子，反而是个非常优秀的长子。这一代的年轻人鲜少有像他那般对长辈举止恭敬，对家族其他亲戚亦能进退有度，遑论他不到三十岁，身份已是常人难以企及的矜贵高度。在解除自己的婚约一年后，司马师选择在母亲的灵位前主动和父亲摊牌，究他一生他无法和任何一个女人成家生子，木已成舟，覆水难收。他本想独自承受父亲全部的怒火和鞭责，不想司马昭突然回到家里撞见这一切，冲过来跪在他身边。  
司马昭也不是逆子，他只是对那日父亲留在哥哥身上的那些伤痕无法释怀。但只要他哥哥今日能平安从手术台上下来，能好好留在他身边，他跟父亲的矛盾就始终是能轻易化解的。  
自小他们就是这样。母亲对他兄弟两个均是明理而慈爱，而司马师则挡在他和父亲中间，替他免去父亲权威中那些伤人的部分，再用长兄的爱护补全对他的教育。他没有长成或叛逆或无能的二公子，和他的哥哥是司马师脱不了关系。

3.  
“还有一件事：我妹妹的死，不能就这么算了。”  
“证据呢？”  
纵夏侯玄再悲愤，再气势凌人，也不得不承认他的这一说法至今找不到证据支撑。除了能证明司马师和夏侯徽同在一条当事游轮上的游客名单，没有目击证人，甚至没有游客能够作证见到过两个人有接触。  
而在事发三个月前，司马师解除了和夏侯家千金的婚约。出海远行偏又的确是夏侯徽自己的意愿，没有证据证明是受司马师邀约或者是挑唆。  
“这么长时间啦，夏侯大少爷，你怎么就是不肯相信，令妹的悲剧，真的跟我哥哥、我们家一点关系都没有。”  
夏侯氏无疑是W市商界第一大家族，原因嘛，不外乎是他们家和异姓宗族曹氏占了核心领导的全部名额。夏侯玄十六岁继承父亲接管庞大家族中的一支家业，十一年历练积累下不少声望，道上无论什么人多少都敬他三分。司马师曾和他同窗，他们年龄相仿又同为人杰，就算明面上是惺惺相惜的朋友，也免不了暗地里相互较劲。  
司马家二少是为数不多的可以公开表示不喜欢夏侯玄的人之一，眼下他也笑得十分开心：“如果夏侯先生没别的事的话，我这就回去告诉父兄生意谈成了。”  
夏侯玄冷着一张脸：“替我问候子元。送客。”  
司马昭背对他招招手，大步流星地带着自己的人离开。

夏侯玄盯着手中的合同，逐字把条约看了一遍，确保真的没有留可给司马家钻的空子。手上谈成的这块地皮，到最后能保证获利的是他夏侯家，还能让他压司马氏一头。司马家的二少爷向来好大喜功，论精明谨慎远不如他哥哥，就算是司马师，也有百密一疏的时候，如今夏侯徽坠海横死二百多天了，或许他终于有机会跟司马家清算一笔。  
他把笔往桌子上一扔，门口的保镖确保司马昭一行人已经出了夏侯家庄园的大门，然后恭敬地对他一弯腰：“大少爷，李丰说要和您私下谈谈。”

司马昭坐在车里，对他刚过手的合同越想越疑惑。想着想着他再往车窗外一望：  
“你这是把我往哪儿送啊，贾充？”  
“大少爷说在洛阳酒店给您订了晚餐位子。”  
“今天任务提前完成了，先回家。”  
“二少爷，这……大少爷说……”  
“怎么了？”  
司马昭从后视镜里盯着忠心耿耿跟了自己家好几年的老手下，贾充对他向来言听计从，甚至也没少陪着他胡闹，几时吞吞吐吐过？  
“回家，我有急事要问哥哥。”  
“好。”

4.  
他们从家里出来，外面不知几时已经变了天，乌云沉沉地从北边压上来。赶在第一滴雨落在身上前，兄弟俩钻进了贾充停在楼前的轿车。

贾充从后视镜里瞥了一眼两位公子的脸色，大公子像是遇到了难事，二公子倒是稀罕地有哥哥在身边还绷着脸。  
沉默了不知多久，还是司马师主动先说了一句：  
“我不是让贾充送你……”  
“哥，你还当我是小孩子吗。”  
司马师靠在车后座上，轻叹了一口气。  
“为什么要一个人跟父亲说？明明不是你一个人的责任？”  
在沉默变得令人无法忍受之前，前座开车的贾充适时地咳嗽了一下：“两位少爷，我们到了。”

他们到的是司马师名下一幢位于开发区的公寓楼下，兄弟两人都很中意这处公寓的僻静，这里是他们最喜欢的同居去处之一。

司马师先下了车，未发一言径自进了楼，司马昭稍迟些，从前车窗丢下一张签好的支票，再对司机眨眨眼：  
“谢啦。家里小姑娘是不是要过三岁生日了？拿去给她买点礼物。”  
说罢他掉头追着司马师上了楼，留下贾充在车里唯有苦笑，把两千块收进自己钱夹不提。

司马师靠在沙发上全身都放松下来，闭目养神，听到司马昭进门关门，心知弟弟这次怕是真生了气。  
等了许久，没听见司马昭说话，他一睁眼，见弟弟正在面前俯身撑着沙发靠背看他。满脸严肃和小心翼翼屏着呼吸的样子让他绷不住破了功：“干嘛？”  
司马昭就势跨坐在他腿上，把他压进沙发里倒吸一口气，上手就来解他衬衫纽扣：“衣服脱了。”  
“怎么？”司马师挑眉。  
“给我看你后背的伤。”  
司马昭明白他那层隐晦的意思，瞪了他一眼，心里嫌弃自己这般举动着实有点小媳妇劲儿，瞪这一下便可谓用足了气势。

司马师后背鞭痕交错颇为可怖，有几条已经绽开皮肉，血迹洇在白衬衫上，司马昭眉头皱得越发深，看着兄长倒十分淡然的模样，他把指尖轻轻放上去，听到了吸气声。  
“行了吗？”  
司马昭将手移开，起身去取来一瓶医用酒精和一些绷带，算作是回答。

“哥哥，就算你说我幼稚也好，可我还是要说相爱，明明是两个人的事。”  
夜里司马昭的眼睛映着窗外的夜光，仿佛天上的星辰都落在他眼里。  
“对不起……”司马师把弟弟搂在怀里，低下头来将自己的重量交付与对方，鼻尖戳在对方颈窝深深吸气。  
“世间这么多的人，是我也选择了你。”司马昭在司马师耳边悄声说出这句话，回答他的是兄长落在他颈侧的绵密的吻。

5.  
“有一件事想问哥哥。”  
早餐吃过，司马昭叫住了司马师。  
“你让我去和夏侯玄签的那块地皮，真的没有问题？”  
司马师略一思索，坐回桌子对面。“你倒是说说能有什么问题？”  
“财务核算我记得是我们这边一个叫李丰的做的，但我去的时候在车上重新看了一遍，发现和我掌握的数据对不上账。”  
“你还看得出这个？那你现在才和我说，不是太晚了吗？”司马师笑着揶揄弟弟。  
“多学点东西总没错啊。再说哥哥比我聪明又比我谨慎，让我去签的时候又那么笃定，我这不还是相信哥哥嘛……”

“放心吧，是我们这边有些人不安分。”  
“需要我帮忙吗？”  
司马师摇摇头。司马昭于是也不再说话，兄弟俩一起把餐具收拾进水槽，沾着泡沫的手在水里不时交握在一处，到最后司马昭索性把司马师圈在流理台前，十指相扣按在白色大理石的边缘亲吻。  
热恋中的人总有些毫无道理的想法，比如想把手心里的人一寸寸吻遍，从嘴唇，到眉心，再到眼睛。  
——他突然愣住了：  
司马师左眼下方有个肿块。

司马师三岁时被发现左眼有眼眶肿瘤，所幸是良性的，及时切除后中药西药都没少用，一直以来就像正常人一样。谁料在他二十八岁这一年，肿瘤又悄悄地卷土重来。  
司马昭亲自开车押着司马师去医院走了一趟，医生说多半是良性，要他们明天再来复查。  
“你这么紧张做什么，我又不会随便拿自己身体开玩笑。”  
从医院出来的司马师笑着拍拍弟弟肩膀，司马昭还有些闷闷不乐的样子，问他：  
“疼吗？”  
“不疼。”  
“后背呢？”  
“也不疼。”

等到司马昭拉开车门时，司马师突然勾住他的手指，借着车顶、树木的掩护飞快地在司马昭唇上偷了口香。  
“要不是你，还发现不了这么早。”  
这个吻让司马昭终于笑了一下。他坐进驾驶室，扣上安全带：“明天还是我送你来。”  
“行啊，我也不打算让父亲和过多人知道。大不了再切一刀。”  
司马师想得很透，的确以他们家的家底，届时手术的医疗条件和医生的水平毋庸置疑一定是业内最好的。司马昭也明白这一点，努力打消心底隐约的不安，转动钥匙点燃了发动机。

6.  
“我怀疑司马师最近好像发现了什么。”  
夏侯玄不耐烦地用笔敲了敲桌子，隔着宽阔的实木办公桌看向对面的人：“为什么这么说？”  
“他最近行踪不定，十分蹊跷，而且听您说司马昭签合同的时候相当爽快，我怀疑……”  
“我可不能就凭怀疑做决定，李先生，希望你能理解。你该拿的那笔钱，还排在我夏侯家的利益之后。我们的事没成前，夏侯家从你的项目上得利前，恕我不能为你做更多的了。”  
夏侯玄一扬手：“请吧。”

焦躁不安的李丰眼见依靠夏侯玄无望，只好离开。他走后，夏侯玄用钥匙打开办公桌最下面的抽屉，拿出一个信封。早晨它被保镖送到桌面上，上面贴着打印出的纸条：“夏侯玄先生亲启”。  
夏侯玄对着光仔细看了又看，确定了内容物没什么问题才小心地撕开信封，取出了两张照片：  
照片上的人是司马师，一张是他在市里最好的医院门前正向内走，另一张是在医院内部大厅里，人很多，不过夏侯玄一眼就看到了司马师，正在自助服务机前打印化验单。

夏侯玄冷笑一声，司马师啊司马师，看来无需我动手，老天也不会放过你。  
不只我一个人跟你作对呢。

司马师的手术日期定得很快也很近，从确诊到开刀只隔了半个月。  
在这件事上，无论是他还是司马昭都认为尽早解决为好，免得夜长梦多。  
手术也十分顺利，术后第五天，司马师提出要司马昭代他去开董事会，再回来给他读资料。司马昭临走狐疑地看着司马师，后者在他的目光里有点心虚地把手上的平板电脑塞进枕头底下，乖乖躺着再三保证一定会好好休息，这才让司马昭终于离开了病房。  
他走后司马师又躺了一会儿，确认绝无被弟弟杀个回马枪的可能后撑起身，半倚在床头。仅仅过了两三分钟，病房门被轻轻推开，他的一名亲信无声无息地走进来，面带焦灼。  
“大少爷，文钦和毌丘俭带了一百多人聚在寿春酒店闹事，场面快要控制不住了。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“他们说您克扣了该结给他们的性命钱。”  
“……”  
“这其中肯定是有人挑拨，八成有夏侯家在他们背后，而且警察快到了……”  
“傅嘏，下去开车。”  
“您真的不考虑让二少爷去吗？现在通知他应该还来得及。”  
“警察快到了，他不能搅进去。”  
“可是您……”  
“去。”

7.  
“早说了清理门户这种事，用不着你亲自去。”

司马师其实已经醒了，但他闭着眼，听着床边弟弟深深吸气、声音颤抖，又遥远得像个梦境。  
“刚做完手术，伤口迸裂这种事很好玩是不是？活该疼死你。  
“签字的时候我想，就算你这只眼睛不要了，你也必须活下来。”  
司马昭把脸埋进手里，压下喉咙里的哽咽。

“昭儿。”  
苍白冰凉的指尖甫一触到司马昭的手，就立刻被温暖掌心拢住。  
“你是唯一有权替我签字的人，你有能力，也做得很好。”  
这句话司马师说得很慢也很轻，一字一字，却很清晰。  
“我差点……差点就失去你了啊，哥哥！”  
“别怕，没事的，没事了。”  
司马师虚弱地露出微笑，真切地知道，自己还活着。

司马昭听到消息的时候，第一时间赶到了寿春酒店，司马师已经因为失血过多休克，救护车和他赶来的车交错而过。而他面对着酒店包间里满满一地的血，觉得自己的血管刹那结了冰。  
一个警察走到司马昭面前：“你就是司马师的弟弟司马昭是吗？已经没事了。”  
“什么没事？”  
“都没事了，你哥哥休克之前跟我们解释了一切，我们回去做个记录就行了。你还是回去好好看着他，以后可别再手术后随便乱跑。”  
这警察还很年轻，脸上甚至还残存着敬佩的神情，司马昭猜他是刚入职不久，僵硬地点点头。酒店里乱糟糟的还有很多人，有向外走的警察，有他们自己家的他认识的人，也有穿着黑西装，却从脸上透出狠劲儿的。但这些人都在慢慢散开，他知道，已经“都没事了”。  
唯一有事的是他那躺在手术台上的兄长司马师。

文钦、毌丘俭曾是司马家在道上的得力打手，手下的人哪个不是刀尖上滚过几遭。司马师这日出面先是强镇文钦和毌丘俭的武力威胁，条理分明地理清账目，中途血流满面犹自岿然不动，后对赶来的警官冷静地解释事情原委，直到突然休克倒地，这等气魄已经足以慑服那些出生入死逞凶搏命的亡命徒们，更兼司马师在警察面前替他们所有人打了掩护，人心向背这一盘已经赢了。  
至于警察，现任的公安局长是夏侯家那边的，他们今天来得如此及时，恐怕也不是抱着息事宁人的心。  
哥哥，你到底在想什么，又在计划些什么。

8.  
李丰离职了。  
他离职得很突然。同事们联系他时，才发现他的联系方式全失效了，仿佛人间消失一般，一同消失的还有他名下银行账户里的钱。  
还在养病的司马师知道后摆摆手，并不很在意，只是询问了公司因为他的离职造成了多少损失，然后派人带着一份事先准备好的材料去公安局备案。

一个月后。  
谁也没想到天地改换竟是如此轻易，悄无声息，又快如夏日里的一场雷雨。上面突然派下来专项调查组，迅速地对本市现有的市委领导班子进行了重新洗牌，没有人知道他们是什么时候、怎么调查到的那么多情况。以夏侯玄为首的企业因为李丰的突然消失，手上项目被人抓住漏洞遭到清盘彻查。又过了一个星期，公检法那边一位姓钟的处长掌握了新的证据，正式对夏侯玄提起公诉，罪名是商业欺诈和故意杀人。

司马师去看守所探望过他，静悄悄地，私人身份。一个西装革履，一个身陷囹圄，纵然眉眼依稀可见熟悉的傲气锋芒，这场持久的较量也早就胜负分明。  
“我来替她问候你，泰初。”  
他只说了这一句话，用了读书时互称的表字。夏侯玄微扬着脸，只冷冷地盯着他的眼睛，未发一言。

午后日头明晃晃地悬在头顶，司马昭吹着车载空调等在尘土飞扬的路边，透过车窗看自家兄长从黑暗的门里走出来。  
那里面一定很冷。他没来由地想。  
两个人都没说话，司马昭停了一会儿，直到司马师叹了一口气：  
“走吧。”  
“你在为他可惜。”  
“我们曾经还算得上……”  
司马师自己截住了话头。算什么呢，以他们的身份和两家的关系，当年的友情哪怕有一分是真，恐怕也是他年少的天真。  
“不管怎么说，是他不如人，应当心服口服。”  
“他若不是被恨蒙蔽了眼睛，我也不会赢得如此轻易。”  
司马昭摇摇头，瞥了一眼副驾驶上的司马师，放轻了声音：“哥哥是还嫌这代价不够大、吓我吓得还不够狠。”  
“眼睛的事，也不在我计划内啊。”司马师苦笑。  
“那什么算是计划内？”  
隔了一会儿，他听到司马师说：  
“一切。”

9.  
司马师的左眼可以解下纱布的那天，司马昭站在他和落地镜之间，按住了他伸向脑后的手。  
“等一下。”  
“嗯？”  
司马昭抱住他，嘴唇压在纱布上，过了一分钟，他抬起脸，在距离司马师只有两公分距离的地方认真地看着那只完好的右眼：“不管怎么样，哥哥永远是最好看的。”  
他松开了司马师的手，依旧站在原地，看着纱布落地。  
司马师越过弟弟的肩膀，长久地看着镜子里的自己，看左眼下那道狰狞疤痕新生的颜色。  
时间凝固了片刻，最后他抱住了司马昭，额头抵在弟弟肩膀上。  
“还不错。”  
他们像藤蔓般彼此相缠，磕磕绊绊地从镜子前离开，一同倒在卧室柔软的大床上。

“父亲这次虽然没有受到牵连，不过他也快到了退下来的年龄。子上，你履历清白，是接替他的不二人选。往后，就看你的了。”  
“嗯，放心吧。”  
觥筹交错的宴会，兄弟二人身着量身裁剪的燕尾服相视而笑，盛着香槟的杯子碰出悦耳的脆响。

“子上过来，我想让你见一位朋友，钟毓钟处长。”  
手机在司马师的衣袋里震动了起来，他微微欠身，留司马昭和钟毓交谈，自己脱身出来走到相对僻静的阳台。

李丰被抓住了。  
“辛苦了。哦对了，文鸯，你今年才十九岁，我听你父亲说，你一直想当警察？”

全文完.

篇外：  
“你其实并不爱我，是不是。”  
这句话说得并不艰难，她粲然一笑。俊朗的男人坐在对面，脸上微笑依旧。他们这个地位的男女，尽管年轻，但是爱之一字，从他们口中说出来俨然是个笑话。他对面的女孩儿化着淡妆，乍看上去颇为平常，的确她容貌算不上十分出众，却很耐看。  
谁也想不到她正是W市势力最大的家族的千金。  
“我们来谈个条件吧，司马师。”洁白的指尖在桌子上敲出一节和弦。司马师微微前倾了身体，他和夏侯徽早有婚约，却是第一次发现这个无心于家族事业的娇贵大小姐眼里也能有如此令人肃然起敬的精光闪亮。

**Author's Note:**

> 【看完全文再回来的碎碎念】：
> 
> 希望大家还没有看腻我无聊的流水账……  
> （之前说好了爱我的那些人我都记得哦xxx）  
> 说说夏侯玄，我心里他的设定大概是——能力肯定是不比阿师的，把握机会又不够主动——不够狠，也不够朋友，还傲。  
> 李丰同学是做贼心虚。
> 
> 司马师同学胜在眼光长远、political直觉准确，懂得紧密联络基层、还能识人，信息来源也更广泛更准确。（p啦都是主角光环，请鞭打废柴作者orz）  
> 以及我最开始写的时候大概想交代的是虽然大家都不是什么好鸟，但从此司马家算是洗白转型了x毕竟我不想文里夏侯家的今天是司马家的明天。


End file.
